femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2
on My Little Pony : Fluttershy: What's wrong, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't seem that my new role as a princess equates to all that much. : Lord Tirek: I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago. : Princess Luna: With each passing moment, he grows stronger still. : Princess Cadance: And I know just the princess who can stop him. : Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek. : Discord: laughs Oh, you're talking about me, I presume? : Discord: Haven't you girls just learned so much? : Twilight Sparkle: And there's something interesting about the sections that Discord bookmarked. : Twilight Sparkle: Each of you received something from the pony whose life you helped change. : Twilight Sparkle: There's still one key missing. My element. : Lord Tirek: Join me, Discord, and reclaim your greatness. : Princess Luna: Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria and joined forces with Tirek. : Princess Celestia: There is no doubt that Tirek is after Alicorn magic. : Princess Celestia: We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Rigby: (Gasp) : song : Princess Luna: Tirek is set on possessing Alicorn magic. When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic. : Princess Luna: You misunderstand. Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Somepony must keep it safe. : Princess Cadance: That somepony is you, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Why me? : Princess Celestia: We do not believe that Tirek is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists in Equestria. If we transfer our magic to you, Tirek will not know where it has gone. : Princess Cadance: Do you understand what we're asking of you? : Twilight Sparkle: Yes. It's just... I'm only now learning how to control my own Alicorn magic. To take on even more– : Princess Cadance: Twilight, you represent the element of magic. If there is anypony who can do this, it's you. : Twilight Sparkle: Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things I'll ever do, but with the help of my friends– : Princess Celestia: I'm sorry, Princess Twilight, but you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk. Do you still think you can take on this responsibility? : Twilight Sparkle: This is the role I am meant to play as a princess of Equestria! I will not fail to do my duty! : Princess Celestia: Then we must begin at once. : noises : noise : Discord: shivers That can't be right. : Lord Tirek: What can't be right? : Discord: Nothing. Carry on. : humming : Princess Celestia: of breath It is done. : hoots : Spike: snoring You weren't gone very long. Does that mean everything's okay? : Twilight Sparkle: Yep! Everything's fine! nervously : Spike: In that case, I'm going back to bed. Sun's not up... and neither am I. : Twilight Sparkle: hushed That's strange. The sun should be up by now... gasps The sun should be up by now! exhales You can do this. : noises : Discord: Shining Armor, why, whatever are you doing here? : Shining Armor: Back off, traitor. : Lord Tirek: The only one Discord betrayed was himself. Abandoning his true nature to make friends with weak-minded equines who offer him nothing! : noises : Lord Tirek: chews : Shining Armor: weakly How... could you... do this...? : Lord Tirek: Why don't you go and have a little fun? I won't stand in your way. : Discord: giggles : hoofbeats : smash! : Lord Tirek: inhales What have you done?! inhales Where is your magic?! : explosion : Twilight Sparkle: I have to gain better control. I sure can't practice here. : Spike: Uh, Twilight, pants where are we goin'? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, hi, Spike. Uh, gotta go... somewhere... else. : sound : Twilight Sparkle: Waaaaah! Whoa! : zoom : Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: Yiiiipe! : crash : Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! : Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness, are you all right? : Applejack: Jumpin' junebugs, Twilight! When did you learn to fly that fast? : crackles : Twilight Sparkle: I must have caught a particularly strong breeze... or something. : Rainbow Dash: Must have been "or something", because there wasn't any breeze up there. : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what happened, but I don't really have time to figure it out right now. : crackles : Rarity: Another visit to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I presume? We'd be more than happy to accompany you! : Twilight Sparkle: Not today! : crackles : Twilight Sparkle: Tirek may still be a threat. I need you all to stay here and encourage everypony to remain inside. : Lord Tirek: Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan? How does it feel, knowing that soon, every Pegasus, unicorn and Earth pony will bow to my will, and that there is nothing you can do to stop it? : Princess Celestia: You will not prevail, Tirek. : Lord Tirek: Give my regards to Cerberus. : Discord: You meant our will, didn't you? : Lord Tirek: Of course. Here, I want you to have something. This was given to me by someone very close to me. I give it to you as a sign of my gratitude and loyalty. : Discord: Oh, my! I do love a good accessory. I suppose that's Rarity's influence. : Lord Tirek: laughs Amusing. But we have no time for such things. With the princesses out of the way, we can now– is this meant to be humorous?! : Discord: Oh, no, I haven't touched that one yet. : Lord Tirek: There's a fourth? And you did not tell me this?! : Discord: I just needed some assurance that you truly considered this a team effort. And now I have it. : Lord Tirek: Then where can we find this fourth princess? Where is her castle? : Discord: Castle? laughs No, Princess Twilight lives above a library in Ponyville. Castle? laughs : Lord Tirek: Not for much longer. : Applejack: Alright, y'all. I think we've warned everypony to stay inside. : Fluttershy: I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek and this will all be over soon. : Rainbow Dash: I'll bet he takes his sweet time. : Discord: Or perhaps these things just take time. : Fluttershy: gasps You're back! Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches? : Discord: I did. I imagine they'll be your last decent meal for quite some time. : zap : Main cast bar Twilight: exclamations : Discord: Ta-da! : Lord Tirek: You've gathered up all of them? : Discord: And her little dragon, too. : Spike: chomps : Fluttershy: crying Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends! : Discord: Oh, we were. But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties. Surely you saw this coming. : Fluttershy: crying I didn't. I really didn't. : Lord Tirek: inhales : thud : Lord Tirek: You really think she'd do anything for them? : Discord: If Twilight has magic to give, it will be yours. Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn who will be able to stand up against us. : Lord Tirek: Us? Who said anything about us? : Discord: You did. : Lord Tirek: You've helped me grow strong, you've provided the means by which I can obtain Princess Twilight's magic, and now you are no longer of any use to me. : noises : Discord: weakly But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty. A gift from someone close to you. : Lord Tirek: My brother who betrayed me. It is as worthless as he is. : Applejack: Surely you saw this comin'. : Discord: weakly I didn't. I truly didn't. : Twilight Sparkle: I can do this. : hums, teleporting zap : Twilight Sparkle: See! Ha! Perfectly controlled teleportation– : teleporting zaps : Twilight Sparkle: growls : Lord Tirek: Princess Twilight! : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Tirek! : Lord Tirek: You have something that belongs to me! : thud : Lord Tirek: You're going to give me what I want! inhales : zap : explosion : Twilight Sparkle: screams gasps : noises, explosions : Lord Tirek: Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done! : noises : Lord Tirek: roars : Twilight Sparkle: screams : thud : Lord Tirek: roars : crunching : noises, Tirek roaring in rage : explosion : Lord Tirek: It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Princess Twilight? Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Rigby: (Gasp) : Rest of main cast: of protest : Lord Tirek: What's it going to be, Princess? : Rigby: Can't you just let me off the hook for once? : Lord Tirek: Enough! I want an answer, and I want it now! : pause : Rest of main cast: gasps : Lord Tirek: As you wish. : popping : Lord Tirek: After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a 'friend'? Rigby: 'Eileen, come ''on! Throw a rig a bone! : '''Lord Tirek: If that's what you want. : pops : Discord: Thank you, Twilight. Fluttershy, hushed I'm sorry. : Fluttershy: I know. : Lord Tirek: Your turn. : Twilight Sparkle: screaming : Lord Tirek: roars Yes! : Spike: Twilight, what were you thinking?! : Discord: Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I'' say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth. : '''Applejack': You think that might be the last one we need? : Twilight Sparkle: We have to get to the chest. : crunching : Mordecai: Come on. Let's do this. : turning : Main cast: gasps : noises : Lord Tirek: How is this possible?! You have no magic! Mordecai: Alright everybody, : Mordecai: on three. Rainbow Dash: On three. Mordecai: '''One, '''Rarity: One... : Mordecai: two, Fluttershy: Two... Mordecai: three! Rainbow Dash: Three! : Lord Tirek: screaming : growls : magic noises : Princess Celestia: I believe it is yours, Princess Twilight. : Princess Celestia: You've been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess. Do you know now? Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone. : Main cast: in awe : Pinkie Pie: Wowee! : Princess Celestia: You are now Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship. But what is the princess of friendship without her friends? : Discord: Wait a minute, where's my throne?! Mordecai: Do you have a better idea? : Discord: chuckles Yes, well, I suppose not. : : Sparkle :: Each one of us has something special :: That makes us different, that makes us rare : Fluttershy :: We have a light that shines within us :: That we were always meant to share : All :: And when we come together :: Combine the light that shines within :: There is nothing we can't do :: There is no battle we can't win :: When we come together :: There'll be a star to guide the way :: It's inside us every day :: See it now! See it now! :: Let the rainbow remind you :: That together we will always shine :: Let the rainbow remind you :: That forever this will be our time ::: Sparkle :::: Each one of us will sometimes falter :::: We may stumble, we may fall ::: Rarity :::: But we still have a kind of magic :::: One that will see us through it all ::: All :::: And when we come together :::: Combine the light that shines within :::: There is nothing we can't do :::: There is no battle we can't win :::: When we come together :::: There'll be a star to guide the way :::: It's inside us every day :::: See it now! See it now! :::: Let the rainbow remind you :::: That together we will always shine :::: Let the rainbow remind you :::: That forever this will be our time : solo : Sparkle :: Let the rainbow remind you :: That together we will always shine : Twilight's theme plays over credits